Memorias de un kitsune
by KuramaUzumaki9
Summary: Los pensamientos de kurama a lo largo de su vida.


Memorias de un kitsune

Despiadado.

Esa es la primera palabra que utilizan para describirme.

¿Y saben qué?

Tienen razón.

Pero yo no siempre fui así.

Tuve una familia.

Tuve un padre y hermanos que me querían y amaban.

Tuve amigos que me aceptaban y me querían tal y como era.

Tuve una buena vida.

Pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando los humanos aprendieron a utilizar el chakra y mi padre murió.

Todo eso cuando mis hermanos y yo teníamos solo unos años de haber sido creados a partir del chakra del Jubi (diez colas), resultado de la fusión de mi abuela Kaguya y del Dios Árbol

Los humanos cegados por su ambición y deseo de poder nos vieron a mí y a mis hermanos como una enorme fuente de poder y así fue como comenzó la cacería y tuvimos que huir y alejarnos de todo lo que conocíamos para adentrarnos en lo desconocido.

Al principio mis hermanos y yo nos mantuvimos juntos, no queríamos separarnos, pero después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que eso solo les facilitaría las cosas a los humanos.

Nos separamos.

Estaba solo.

Nunca en mi vida conocí tanto dolor.

Nunca en mi vida volví a verlos en circunstancias en las que no hubiera lucha de por medio.

Por ese motivo me volví tan despiadado, todo lo que me hacía feliz me fue arrebatado por los humanos.

Desde ese momento decidí que en mi vida habría un solo propósito.

Venganza.

Jure que los haría pagar.

Jure que sentirían lo mismo que yo y mis hermanos.

Jure que les quitaría todo.

Lo jure.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Todos terminamos siendo sellados.

Todos terminamos siendo utilizados para los propósitos de los humanos.

Todos fuimos privados de nuestra libertad.

Estaba enojado.

La oscuridad en mi corazón fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Intente escapar muchas veces.

Quería ver a mis hermanos.

Pero no dio resultado.

Con el paso del tiempo no solo estaba enojado.

Estaba aburrido.

Necesitaba algo que le diera sentido a mi vida.

Algo que me mantuviera entretenido.

Y ese algo llego, pero en forma de bebe.

A su primer día de nacido tuvo que soportar la desgracia de que sea sellado en él, los jinchurikis no tienen muy buena fama.

Tuvo que soportar la desgracia de no haber conocido nunca a sus padres y para rematar, ser la prisión ambulante de mí el Kyuubi no Kitsune (zorro de nueve colas) ganándose el rechazo y el odio de muchos, y la aceptación y comprensión de pocos.

Lo veían como un monstruo.

Le habían quitado a su familia.

Por eso me sentí identificado, aunque nunca se lo dije.

Pero su condición de huérfano y jinchuriki no era suficiente para mí, había estado encerrado demasiado tiempo y quería volver a saborear la libertad a cualquier costo.

Pude salir unas cuantas veces, pero no por eso pude obtener mi libertad, siempre había algo que me devolvía a mi prisión.

Algo que me detenía.

Más maduro y más fuerte mi contenedor vino a reclamar mi poder, eso me recordó a las circunstancias bajo las que tuve que separarme de mis hermanos.

El deseo humano de poder.

La sangre me hervía.

Intente despedazarlo.

Intente aplastarlo.

Intente matarlo.

Pero de nada sirvió intentar.

Perdí.

Fui sometido.

Mi poder fue drenado y mi intento de escape resulto ser inútil.

Y otra guerra comenzó.

Otra guerra comenzó por la ambición humana.

Tuve que luchar contra mi abuela Kaguya, la mujer más poderosa de la historia y una de las más locas.

Me alié con los humanos.

Contra todo pronóstico ganaron.

Ganamos.

Algunos hoy en día siguen diciendo que me alié a mi contenedor, Naruto Uzumaki, el shinobi más fuerte de la historia, por pura conveniencia y que sigo siendo una bestia desalmada con nada más que sentimientos negativos.

Yo no tengo el derecho de desmentir o validar esa opinión.

Ustedes y solo ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Así que, ¿Qué opinan?

**Fin**

Recomendación del fic:

Dos Saiyajins en Konoha:

Una historia crossover en donde nuestros protagonistas que son Goten y Trunks terminan metidos en el mundo de Naruto después de haber cometido una travesura que tiene como protagonista la destrucción de la luna.

Esta es una historia que ha recibido mucha aceptación en la comunidad de FanFiction y cuyos géneros principales en mi opinión son el humor, la aventura y un romance entre los personajes que va avanzando lentamente.

Pocas son las historias que tienen tantos detalles, lo que hace que la calidad de este fic sea muy buena.

Esta sin dudarlo un solo segundo es mi historia crossover favorita de lejos.

Mis respetos al escritor de esta gran historia que tiene como nombre taro0305.


End file.
